MIENTRAS ESTEMOS VIVOS NOS ENCONTRAREMOS
by Carol Grandchester Kiryu
Summary: MINIFIC Candy y Terry. Historia basada en las traducciones "no oficiales" de la última novela de Kyoko Mizuki "Candy Candy La Historia Final". (Las traducciones las encuentran en el "Foro Rosa" gracias a Lady Gato). ¿Será posible que el tiempo borre el amor en los corazones de dos personajes que se amaron profundamente años atrás?. Eres libre para elegir a tu "anohito" :) Gracias!


**Mientras estemos vivos nos encontraremos.**

Copyright: Candy Candy y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi

_Mientras estemos vivos nos encontraremos…. Si…. Nos encontraremos…._

Caminando por aquellas calles de Broadway sin rumbo específico, después de visitar la tumba de Susana. Cada año era la rutina después de visitarla. Su vida junto a ella fue feliz, a pesar de que el amor entre ambos no llegó a concretarse. Fue una unión lleno de amistad, armonía y respeto. En el corazón de aquel hombre jamás hubo espacio para que entrara un nuevo amor. Una tristeza extraña se apoderaba de él cada vez que visitaba la tumba de Susana. El recuerdo de aquella mujer aún seguían en su memoria; el recuerdo de sus labios, la suavidad de sus manos, lo hermoso de su pelo, su dulce sonrisa… todo seguían ahí, un bello tesoro que guardó celosamente hasta aquel día.

Personas cerca de él caminaban a paso rápido, la noche se asomaba y bellas luces cubrían el cielo. Arboles adornaban el camino de aquel joven, una sensación de paz sentía mientras observaba el paisaje a su alrededor. Decidió sentarse en una banca, estaba tranquilo, cerró sus ojos y en su mente apareció la voz de Susana…

_"No sufras, esté donde esté, siempre estaré agradecida por estar conmigo hasta el final"._

Fue sus últimas palabras antes de cerrar sus ojos para no abrirlos nunca más….

_"Gracias Susana por amarme, a pesar de todo…. A pesar de todo…"_

Era hora de regresar a su hogar, al día siguiente debía presentarse en una reunión para un nuevo proyecto teatral. Terruce Grandchester ahora es un famoso actor, cuya carrera es conocida en todo el mundo. Su vida personal era seguida por la prensa del espectáculo, pero solo se sabía de su relación con su Susana Marlowe, pero nunca la prensa logró tener una respuesta de parte de él, del por qué no se concretaba en matrimonio la relación con ella después de tantos años de noviazgo. Cuando falleció Susana, Terruce hizo una conferencia de prensa breve agradeciendo la asistencia al funeral y no aceptó preguntas. Siempre fue así, reservado de su vida privada, solo hablaba con los periodistas cuando estrenaba alguna obra.

Terruce lentamente se levantó de su asiento, una anciana se acerca a él para venderle una rosa, "joven, para su novia, de seguro estará feliz de recibirla de su amado". El andaba con una gorra, y gracias a ésta la anciana no pudo reconocerlo, y también, no logró ver la tristeza que reflejaba su rostro. Gentilmente le aceptó la rosa y le dio algunas monedas.

Caminaba a paso lento de regreso a su hogar, a lo lejos se escuchaba una mujer pidiendo ayuda, al parecer la habían asaltado. Terruce dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar donde venía aquella voz. Decidió ir donde ella para auxiliarla. Al llegar efectivamente había sido asaltada. Aquella joven estaba muy nerviosa, se veía frágil e indefensa. Terruce se acercó a ella_ "Se encuentra bien señorita"_, ella dio un pequeño salto por el susto al sentir la mano de él sobre su hombro._ "Si…. Estoy bien..."_ una suave voz provenía de aquella joven. Al girar, el sombrero que llevaba se cayó y su pelo rubio y rizado cubrió su espalda. Terruce sintió un nudo en su garganta al ver su rostro.

_Candy…._

**_Mis sueños son ilusiones que alguna vez pensé en transformarlos en amor._**

Ella aún estaba un poco nerviosa por lo ocurrido que no prestó atención al escuchar su nombre salir de aquella voz. Quiso recoger su sombrero pero Terruce se adelantó y sus miradas se encontraron. El destino ha decidido que la hora ha llegado, ambos corazones encontrándose que guardan recuerdos de amor y despedida. Será que aún tendrán esa conexión llamada amor eterno?

Ella lo miraba, como aquella vez que Terruce la rescató de Neal y sus amigos, y él, como el día de su encuentro en Nueva York. No hicieron falta palabras, bastaba solo una mirada para fundirse en un fuerte abrazo. Era una pareja más en aquella ciudad bohemia, gente caminaba sin importarles lo que ocurría alrededor, sin saber la historia que hay en aquel abrazo. Lentamente se separaron, ambos intercambiaron una larga mirada y sus ojos brillaban. De los labios de Candy se asomaba una dulce sonrisa, aquella que estaba en los recuerdos de Terruce.

_-Candy, de verdad eres tú... Me parece un sueño encontrarte aquí. Pero dime, estás bien. No tienes alguna herida o algo._

_-Gracias a Dios, no pasó a mayores. Solo me robaron mi cartera, y ahora no sé qué hacer llevaba todo mi dinero ahí y mi pasaje de tren._

_-¿Estás de viaje?_

_-Si, tuve que venir por trámites del Hospital._

_-Candy, si gustas, te ofrezco mi hogar para que pases la noche ahí. Mañana temprano te llevaré a la estación de trenes._

Candy trataba de ordenar sus ideas, en pocos minutos su vida era un torbellino de emociones, el asalto y el reencuentro con Terruce. Ahora él, gentilmente le ofrece su casa para pasar la noche.

_-Terruce no quiero ser una molestia, no te preocupes, regresaré al hospital donde estuve y hablaré para quedarme allá y solicitar un dinero._

Tomándole una de sus manos, Terruce le insiste. Han pasado varios años y no quiere perder esta oportunidad que el destino ha puesto en su camino.

Sentir la calidez de su mano y con la suavidad que la trataba, Candy dudó un momento, dentro de su corazón aún guardaba sentimientos muy lindos hacia él. El tiempo para Candy se detuvo y en su mente aparecen recuerdos de aquel amor que cautivó su corazón, que a pesar de los años, aún continúan ahí.

_-Está bien Terry…._ Al escuchar de los labios de Candy nombrarlo así, su corazón se llenó de alegría.

En el cielo, la luna entre los árboles, acompañaba a esta pareja en su caminar.

La casa de Terry no quedaba muy lejos, al ingresar Candy notó una hermosa biblioteca llena de libros de obras de teatro, perfectamente ubicadas en orden alfabético. También en su decoración habían fotografías de Susana, en ella se veía feliz. Pero lo que más le llamó su atención fue una cajita de cristal, en cuyo interior, estaba la armónica que ella le había regalado cuando ambos estudiaban en el Colegio San Pablo. Mientras Candy observaba aquel objeto, Terry preparaba té. De vez en cuando, él dirigía su mirada hacia ella.

Es una bella mujer y una dama. Me alegro Candy.

_-Candy, toma éste té, te hará bien._

_-Gracias._

_-Candy, me alegro que te asaltaran._

-_Pero Terry como dices una cosa as_í, decía sonriendo.

_-Si no fuera por ellos, tú no estarías conmigo esta noche._

_-Tienes razón, también me alegro de estar contigo._

Ambos se miraron fijamente. Candy dejó su taza de té en la mesa, se acercó a él, tocó su rostro apenas rozando con los dedos. Y él cerraba sus ojos.

_-Lo siento…_. Bruscamente Candy quitaba su mano.

_-No lo hagas_ – le tomó su mano – _continúa por favor._

Candy sonrió tiernamente…_ Terry, me alegro que seas un exitoso actor. Que tus sueños de juventud se hayan hecho realidad._

_-Gracias Candy, puedo decir que soy un hombre afortunado, pero para completar mi felicidad siempre faltó aquello…_ Terry no pudo continuar, se paró y camino hacia la ventana para observar la noche estrellada.- _Sabes Candy, traté de ser feliz con Susana, ella estuvo siempre a mi lado hasta el día de su muerte. Nunca me exigió que la amara, solo era feliz con mi compañía. No creía en aquellas personas que hablaban de amor eterno, aquellas que aman para siempre a una persona…. Pero me equivoqué_, los bellos ojos de Terry se encontraron con los de Candy.

_-Dime Candy, ¿Eres feliz? ¿Cumpliste la promesa?_

_-Si Terry soy feliz, soy una excelente enfermera, aunque sea yo quien lo diga_… una sonrisa se escuchaba en aquel lugar.

_-Y en tu vida personal, ¿Eres feliz?_ Terry fijó su mirada en ella, esperando la respuesta.

_-Si Terry, soy feliz. Tengo una excelente familia y amigos._

_-No quiero ser imprudente ¿Has logrado formar tu propia familia?_

_-Si te refieres a si estoy casada…. No lo estoy._

Al escuchar esto, Terry no pudo disimular su alegría y un leve rubor apareció en el rostro de ella.

_-Debes estar cansada Candy, te mostraré tu habitación._ Candy caminaba detrás de Terry, sintiendo su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, se sentía como una adolescente.

_-Te agradezco Terry por todo, prometo devolverte el dinero del pasaje._ Hablaba mientras caminaban.

_-No te preocupes, tómalo con un regalo de mi parte._

_-Gracias._

_-Buenas noches Candy, que duermas bien._

_-Buenas noches Terry._

Candy despertó al alba al día siguiente, aún estaba oscuro. Se sentía feliz. En sus más íntimos deseos soñó alguna vez en encontrarse con Terry, pero jamás pensó que sería así y mucho menos en estar durmiendo en la casa de él. Quería agradecerle por su hospitalidad. Rápidamente se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño de la habitación. Tenía todo lo necesario para su aseo personal, trato de hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a Terry.

Candy entusiasmada y a la vez muy cuidadosa, empezó a barrer el sector del comedor, ordenó los cojines del living, lavó las tazas ocupadas la noche anterior. En la cocina buscó lo necesario para preparar un rico desayuno.

_-Candy!_. Ella abrió los ojos de sorpresa y se volvió hacia él. -_ Terry me asustaste._

Él estaba parado en la puerta de la cocina, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, parecía como un ángel, mirándola con ternura.

_-Gracias Candy por todo, hace tiempo que nadie me esperaba de esta manera mi despertar. Además, todo huele muy rico._

Terry observaba a Candy mientras comía y ella no se percataba de ello, en un momento ella dejó de comer y dirigió su mirada hacia él. Se sintió avergonzado al ser descubierto y ella solo sonrío. Conversaron de cosas triviales, recordaron sus vidas de adolescentes, los buenos y malos momentos que vivieron en aquella época. Observando las cosas desde otra perspectiva, más maduros. Pero algo no ha cambiado, el amor aún sigue en sus corazones.

Hacía mucho frío aquella mañana, Terry acompañó a Candy a la estación de trenes. El compró el pasaje de regreso y mientras pagaba pensó que quizás jamás la volvería a ver.

_-Terry prometo devolverte todo, no tengo más palabras que agradecerte, muchas gracias Terry._

_-No digas nada, te dije que era un regalo, no te preocupes -_ mientras coloca su dedo índice en los labios de ella - fue un segundo y los ojos de Candy se cerraron al suave contacto. Se sentía un leve viento frío en el aire, Terry se sacó su bufanda para colocarla en el cuello de ella. Ese sutil contacto despertó en ella un deseo de detener el tiempo. Su gentileza, su voz cordial, sentía miedo de experimentar esperanzas de un nuevo comienzo.

_-Candy, muy a mi pesar debo marcharme, tengo una reunión en el teatro_ – Terry luchaba con el deseo de seguir con ella, y a la vez, el temor de ser rechazado. - _Pero antes debo decir, que a pesar del tiempo, aún te sigo queriendo. Estaba convencido que jamás te volvería a ver y ahora gracias al destino estás aquí._ Sollozos se escuchaban de parte de Candy, él sabía que también acabaría por llorar. La abrazó fuertemente y besó su cabello.

_-Tranquilízate..._

_-Terry…. perdóname._ Sus ojos y mejillas eran decorados con lágrimas. Se sentía una niña en los brazos de Terry.

_-No hay nada que perdonar, todo está perdonado entre ambos_ – decía mientras le acariciaba su pelo.

Movimiento de gente a su alrededor era la señal que pronto partiría el tren.

_-Debo partir Terry._

_-No._

_-Terry…_

_-Candy, te amo, siempre te he amado. – No aguanto más -_ aquellas lágrimas que guardó por tantos años han aparecido. Candy lo abrazaba con mayor fuerza y ella lloraba con él.

Candy se separó de él para tomar su rostro entre sus manos, mirándolo tiernamente, pensando que el amor de ellos jamás ha sido apagado, ni el tiempo ni la distancia ha logrado terminar con aquel sentimiento. Lo acariciaba con ternura sin dejar de llorar.

_-Candy debes subir al tren._

_-No quiero… no quiero._ Lo volvió abrazar fuertemente. _– Terry… te amo._

La tristeza de Terry se transformó en alegría. -_ Sabes lo importante que es para mí escuchar esas dos palabras, Candy…_

Beso, un beso esperado por años, se besaban largamente, una y otra vez, casi con desesperación. Entre besos le decía que se quedará un día más con él. Candy deslizaba suavemente sus dedos por la cabellera de Terry, no dudó en quedarse, luego daría las explicaciones por su atraso. Es un nuevo comienzo, una nueva vida. La magia del amor volvió a encenderse entre ellos. Es verdad Terry, el amor eterno existe.

**Tu pelo rozaba mi rostro al compás del viento, sonreías dulcemente, aquella sonrisa que no ha cambiado jamás, a pesar de los años transcurridos**

**tu sonrisa sigue igual.**

**FIN**

"**Mientras estemos vivos nos encontraremos"**

Para escribir esta historia me basé en la última novela de Kioko Mizuki

"Candy Candy La Historia Final", espero que les haya sido de su agrado.

Cariños,

Carol

Historia escrita en Febrero de 2011


End file.
